This invention relates to a device which can be worn by a person while sleeping to deter the person from sleeping on the back in which position snoring is prone to occur.
Snoring is widely known to occur when the person is sleeping on the back such that the soft tissue of the throat is located in a hanging position. The hanging soft tissue would vibrate in a high frequency when air passes over it in the person's breathing to produce the loud sound of snoring.
Heretofore, many devices have been developed for wearing by a person while sleeping so as to deter the person from sleeping on the back to deter snoring. Such known devices are either awkward to use or are complex in structure so that they are expensive to produce. In one construction, a plurality of balls are sewn into the back portion of a jacket which can be worn by the person. Such jacket is difficult to produce since the balls must be individually and slowly sewn into the jacket which is very time consuming to accomplish. Furthermore, such jacket is not durable and would deteriorate readily after being worn and washed several times. Also, such jacket is not effective, because if small balls are used, the profile of the balls does not cause too much irritation to the person sleeping on the back. On the other hand, if relatively large or rigid balls are used they may cause harmful effect to the person's back.